Drop Me Right Electric!
"Can we drop this strange rune here?" - Kabloom when asking where to drop this strange lightning bolt-shaped rune. Drop Me Right Electric! is the first Object Show made by Mr. Yokai despite using the Battle For Epicness Island. Some characters return, while some don't. Eventually it was almost revived, but then CANCEL'D! Yeah, just trying to make Teen Girl Squad references. Trivia EARLY *Series Two has alot of weapon characters because yes this mostly consists of battling, not like, robot building or soap carving. *Series Two doesn't fully have terraria weapons. Can you find the Terraria tools?! Hint: Use Thorium! THE CONTESTANTS Done in the style of the Inanimate Insanity page on BFDI. If you have a character the same name as the ones listed below, tell me. Series 1 * Molecule - The Molecule (32nd Place) * Random - The Random * i-Padder - The Researcher * Spirit - The Dead * Stormy - The Shy * Kabloom - The Epic * Gemini - The Annoying's (31st Place) * Codey - The Code * Furnace - The Scorching * Scratch Taco - The Derp * Dynamite (Mr. Yokai's Version) - The Explosive * Black (Mr. Yokai's Version) - The Shadow * Mappy - The Helpful * TLC - The Hungry (30th Place) * ( :D ) - The Really Happy (28th Place) * Hydro - The Small * Freezy (Mr. Yokai's Version) - The Frosty * Peanut - The Big (29th Place) * Random Cousin - The Cousin * Thermal - The "Hero" * Cannon - The Rude (33th Place) Series 2 * Brick (Mr. Yokai's Verison) - The Hard * Throwing Star - The Japanese * Firestorm - The Fiery * Danger Wrap - The Weapon * Fried Bacon Bowtie - The Yummy * Mouth - The Annoying * Blade - The Serious * Rune - The Magical * Conrad Sword - The Confused * Crystal - The Freezing * Void - The Darkest * Energy - The Space Bender * Green Belt - The Kung-Fu Fighter * Bowy - The Curios * Trap - The Mischievous Series 2.5 *Trap Survives. *Fried Bacon Bowtie Survives. *Green Belt Survives. *Throwing Star Survives. *Military Tank - The Evil *Chili - The Really Hot *Liberation - The Catholic *Resist All - The Colorful *Ice Burner - The Pretty Much Jerk *Betsy's Wrath - The Scary *Absinthe Fury - The Seriously Poisonous *Surtr's Sword - The Furious *Stone Sledge - The Stubborn *Glacior - The Hiemal *Funggat - The Impatient *Poseidon's Charge - The Hardcore *Omni-Cannon - The Deadly *Molten Banner - The Molten *Deity Trefork - The Joyful *Reality Slasher - The Liar *Influx Waver - The Dumber than Ever *Xenopopper - The Crazy *Xeno Staff - The Up-to-Date *Laser Machinegun - The Freak *Laser Drill - The Perfect *Electrosphere Launcher - The Electro *Charged Blaster Cannon - The Mega *Molecular Stabilizer - The Stable *Livewire Crasher - The Crasher *Super Plasma Cannon - The Megamouth *The Triangle - The Confirmed *Daybreak - The Hard Punch *Vortex Beater - The Crazy Gunner *Nebula Blaze - The Calm Mage *Stardust Dragon Staff - The Soft Summoner *Divine Staff - The Harmony Healer *Rockstar's Double-Bass Blast Guitar - The Loud Bard *Razorblade Typhoon - The Really, Really, Really, (repeat this 1000 more times) Fast Contestant *Dungeon Guardian - The Cheater *Nuclear Fury - The Nuclear *Pirahna Gun - The Chewy *Staff of the Frost Hydra - The Double-Headed *Rainbow Gun - The Silly *Scourge of the Corrupter - The Legend *Vampire Knives - The Bunch *Berserker Breaker - The Insane *Demon Blood Wings - The Hit *Dread Launcher - The Dreadful *Harbinger Surge Wand - The Defensive *Illumite Barrager - The Rageful *Spark Taser - The Sparkly *Blackhole Cannon - The Expressionless *Titan Boomerang - The Tracer *Aegis Blade - The Dashing *Briny Baron - The Brother *Cosmic Discharge - The #HASHTAGALWAYSROASTING *Blossom Flux - The Blooming *SHPC - The Literally UNKNOWN! *Vesuvius - The Fiery *Malchite - The Poisonous Category:DMRE